


Black lace

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Jack discovers the secret to Gabriel's perfect fucking waist.





	Black lace

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I uploaded something! I've been writing my bachelor's thesis, so I haven't exactly felt like writing in my spare time, lol. Can you believe this is my first R76 fic? Me either.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack knocked at Gabriel’s door before tapping the code into the lock mechanism. He learned the combination long ago, and had used it more than once since. He pushed down the handle and let himself into Gabriel’s room.

 

“Gabriel?” Jack wondered at the empty room. 

 

It looked like all the others; standard bed, standard dresser, standard desk. Everything was kept neat and tidy in Gabriel’s room, unlike a lot of the others ones Jack had seen. The door to the small bathroom was closed, and Jack padded over to it, pulling out his tablet and bringing up the documents he needed.

 

“Gabriel”, Jack said again, rolling his eyes at the silence on the other side of the bathroom door. “The prisoner from Chicago is being transferred soon, I need you to sign the release papers.” More silence. “Look, I know he’s a dick but once he transfers at least he won’t be our problem anymore.”

 

“Just gimme a sec”, a gruff voice said on the other side of the door. Jack couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

 

“C’mon, Gabe, I’ve seen you naked before”, he teased. It was true; most of the time it was in the showers after training or missions, but a couple of times it had been in bed. Jack reached for the handle and found to his delight that the door was unlocked. 

 

“Jack, don’t –“ Gabriel began, but it was too late. The door swung open and Jack froze at the sight that met him. 

 

Gabriel was wearing a corset.

 

It was black with hints of lace around the top and bottom; it ended halfway up his pecs and squeezed them together, giving him quite a bit of cleavage. The middle was pulled together tightly, molding his body into a perfect hourglass shape. Gabriel wore nothing else besides a pair of slightly transparent black panties which seemed to be far too small for his dick.

 

Jack nearly went dizzy as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin; his face heated up like a furnace and his mouth went dry. For a moment he could do nothing but stare. Finally, he forced himself to tear his gaze away from Gabriel’s body to focus on his face; he looked oddly determined, like he refused to apologize for what Jack had walked into.

 

“I’m…” Jack took a deep breath, raising the tablet with shaky hands. “Uh. The prisoner transport. It’s, uh… I-I need you to, uh…” He looked down at the tablet again, furiously trying to regain his composure, and made an attempt to bring up the part Gabriel needed to sign.

 

“Jack”, Gabriel said. His voice was soft, but he sounded amused. Jack hummed in response, still keeping his eyes glued to the tablet, afraid he wouldn’t be able to control them if he looked up at the other.

 

Gabriel raised a hand and easily plucked the tablet from Jack’s grip, leaving him defenseless. Jack took a shaky breath and raised his eyes to meet Gabriel’s amused gaze. He had a little smirk across his lips, which just made him infinitely more attractive. Jack’s heart skipped a beat when Gabriel reached out again, this time to grab onto Jack’s shirt and pull him closer. 

 

“You look so fucking goo–“ Jack begun, but Gabriel interrupted him with a kiss before he could finish. 

 

Jack moaned against him and immediately raised his hands to place them on Gabriel’s perfect waist, which just made him moan again. Jack let his hands roam across Gabriel’s sides, his back, his stomach. His dick was already pressing hard against the fabric of his pants, and when Gabriel moved even closer Jack could feel him quickly getting more aroused as well. Jack brought his hands up to squeeze Gabriel’s soft pectorals before lowering his hands again to grab at his ass. He couldn’t decide which he liked best.

 

Gabriel grinned against his lips, clearly pleased with himself.

 

“You like that, Jackie?” he purred, and Jack nearly melted at his tone and the nickname. “I hadn’t planned on letting you see me like this.” Gabriel dropped his head and scraped his teeth against Jack’s neck, making him shudder. “Wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

 

Jack couldn’t stop a light laugh, both at Gabriel’s words and his beard tickling against Jack’s skin.

 

“Are you kidding me? Gabe, it’s –“

 

“Bed”, Gabriel demanded and started pushing him towards it, out of the bathroom. 

 

Jack went willingly, stumbling slightly as he tried to keep balance when Gabriel started pulling at his clothes. His shirt went first, then his pants. Jack nearly tripped over himself trying to kick off his shoes, but Gabriel chuckled and kept him steady.

 

Sliding his hands around Gabriel’s waist and pulling him closer again, Jack let his fingertips trace the laces going in a cross pattern down Gabriel’s back. Sighing, Jack bent his head and kissed and mouthed at Gabriel’s pecs. Gabriel carded his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

 

“You want me to take it off?” Gabriel wondered, sounding amused. 

 

“No”, Jack instantly replied. “God no.”

 

Gabriel pushed Jack backward and Jack caught a glimpse of his grin before he half sat, half fell down onto the bed. He didn’t get a chance to move before Gabriel grabbed his underwear and pulled them off, his hard dick springing free.

 

“Gabe”, Jack said, reaching for him. Gabriel smirked and gracefully climbed up into Jack’s lap, his thick and muscular thighs on either side of Jack’s waist. Their lips met again and it was sloppy and needy, filled with desire. Gabriel was already grinding against Jack’s dick, the heat from the friction nearly driving him crazy. Precome was leaking from Jack’s dick, smearing across Gabriel’s ass. 

 

Jack couldn’t take it for very long.

 

“Gabe, _Gabe_ , stop, I’m –” He drew in a sharp breath as Gabriel suddenly stopped moving, raising his ass a bit so the pressure and heat lessened. Jack let out a groan which was part relieved, part disappointed. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Gabriel wondered, his lips wet and his eyes dark with desire. Jack looked up at him, marveling at the sight. 

 

“I want to fuck you”, Jack admitted. There was a brief moment of surprise in Gabriel’s eyes, quickly replaced by joy and want. He grinned again and Jack’s heart stuttered; he loved Gabriel’s smile more than anything. 

 

“Of course you do”, Gabriel said, sounding smug about it. Jack didn’t even care. Gabriel climbed off Jack’s lap and reached for the drawer on the bedside table, where he kept condoms and lube. He tossed a small bottle to Jack and then lay down on his stomach, pulling a pillow close to his chest and looking over his shoulder at Jack. “C’mon then.”

 

Jack quickly obliged, moving over to sit between Gabriel’s legs. He pulled down Gabriel’s panties over his ass, but not all the way down. He liked having them partially on, and he got the feeling Gabriel did as well. Jack spread Gabriel’s cheeks and coated his fingers in lube before inserting one after another. They went in easy, and the way Gabriel sighed and moaned and arched his back into Jack’s touch almost drove him crazy. Jack watched Gabriel’s face intently; the way his eyebrows would rise and lower and the way his mouth opened in wordless pleasure.

 

“Jack”, Gabriel said after a moment, his voice close to a growl. Jack knew it meant Gabriel was ready, and pulled his fingers out again. 

 

Grabbing Gabriel’s waist, Jack raised his hips up slightly, to make it easier for both of them. He used one hand to spread Gabriel’s cheeks again and the other to guide himself into Gabriel’s tight, slick hole. Both of them moaned at the sensation, and a shudder went through Jack’s body. Jack ran his hands over Gabriel’s thighs and ass and then settled at his gorgeous waist, helping him move back and forth to set the pace. 

 

Both of them quickly got lost in the moment. Jack thrust into Gabriel over and over again, panting and moaning, while Gabriel rocked back and forth to bring Jack deeper and deeper.  Gabriel looked so fucking good like this; bent over with the black corset against his dark skin, the slim waist making his ass and thighs look even bigger. Jack bent his head and pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s back,  feeling his orgasm quickly building up in the pit of his stomach . He sneaked one hand around Gabriel’s waist and pushed his palm down against Gabriel’s dick, straining against his panties. 

 

Gabriel came with a groan and a shudder, tightening around Jack and making him come as well. Jack moaned and fucked Gabriel through it, dragging it out and letting both of them enjoy it for as long as possible.

 

After a moment Jack slowed down and then stopped, and Gabriel sunk down onto the bed again, Jack’s dick slipping out of him. Jack followed, laying down on top of  Gabriel , which made him let out a pleased moan. Jack found one of Gabriel’s hands and laced their fingers together as they lay there, sweaty and panting, trying to catch their breaths. 

 

Closing his eyes, Jack pressed his face between Gabriel’s shoulder blades and took several shaky breaths.

 

A quiet moment passed.

 

Eventually, Gabriel let out a small noise and shifted slightly. Jack got up on all four to avoid crushing him, and Gabriel took a deep breath. His hand came up behind his back, fumbling at the laces.

 

“Gimme a hand?” Gabriel wondered, weary but satisfied. 

 

“’Course.”

 

Jack easily undid the knot and started plucking at the laces. They were silky smooth underneath his fingers and the corset opened up quickly. He pushed it aside and ran his hands down Gabriel’s warm back. There were some minor imprints on his skin where the corset had pushed into it, but it didn’t show much. Jack bent down to press a kiss against his back.

 

“I always wondered how you got such a perfect fucking waist.”

 

He heard an amused huff from Gabriel, who shifted to get the corset out of the way and then rolled over onto his back, looking up at Jack.

 

“Hey”, Jack said, smiling down at him, loving seeing him naked underneath him. Gabriel looked amused again, but pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

Drawing back again, Gabriel gently pushed Jack aside and then rose from the bed, heading over to the bathroom. A quick glance at him revealed stains both on the front and the back of his panties. Jack couldn’t help but grin a little, pleased.

 

He lay down onto his stomach, pulling the corset close to have another look at it. He couldn’t resist pressing his nose against the inside; it was still warm, and it smelled like Gabriel.

 

It wasn’t the first time they had fucked, and it wouldn’t be the last. The first couple of times it had been just sex and nothing else. Jack had been attracted to Gabriel ever since he first saw him, but it had taken some time before he had figured out Gabriel felt the same way about him. At that point they had collided during a night of rough and needy sex; both of them had woken up the next day with bruises, love bites and sore muscles.

 

Lately it had started to become more than that. Tender kisses, soft touches. Gabriel had surprised Jack with a goodbye kiss a couple of weeks ago before going on a mission. That had never happened before; kisses that weren’t followed by fucking. Jack wasn’t sure where they were headed, but he was sure he liked it. He was sure he liked Gabriel.

 

Gabriel came back out of the bathroom, tablet in hand.

 

“Did you sign it?” Jack wondered, trying to pretend he hadn’t just been sniffing Gabriel’s clothes. 

 

“Yeah. And I sent it.” Gabriel put the tablet down on his desk and then came over to the bed again, climbing in. 

 

“Thanks”, Jack said, moving over to give Gabriel space. 

 

Gabriel hummed and lay down next to Jack, curling up close to him. Jack’s heart skipped a couple of beats. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held his breath, afraid he’d move away again. 

 

“Anything else you need me to sign?” Gabriel mumbled. Jack looked down and found that he had closed his eyes, like he was intending on going to sleep. 

 

“Not right now”, Jack said, cautiously. 

 

“Good.” Gabriel sighed, shifted, making himself comfortable. “So. You like the corset?”

 

Jack couldn’t help but let out a light laugh. 

 

“Yeah. God, yeah.”

 

A smile came across Gabriel’s lips. 

 

“Good. Just wanted to know ‘til next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it <3
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! kaijuborn.tumblr.com


End file.
